


A salvo

by TacoCaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCaro/pseuds/TacoCaro
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió mientras Harry lloraba la muerte de Dobby? Un pequeño vistazo al momento donde Ron pone a salvo a Hermione tras los sucesos de la Mansión Malfoy, su desesperación y miedo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	A salvo

-¡Todo va a estar bien… todo!

Lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelirrojo, resbalando por su larguirucha nariz y cayendo en la cara de Hermione, a quién llevaba en brazos.

Ron no tenía muchas fuerzas las últimas semanas, pero la adrenalina vivida por los sucesos de la mansión Malfoy habían logrado que tomara a su amada en brazos y pudiera rescatarla de los escombros, sin embargo, al momento de sentir la arena de la playa y ver la casa de su hermano, su cuerpo se dignó en relajarse en el peor momento posible, creyendo (en realidad, sabiendo) que se encontraban lejos de un peligro inminente. Sus brazos temblaban, pero se negaba en soltar a Hermione, a dejarla ir, aunque sabía que en poco tiempo sus piernas no aguantarían el peso de ambos, la impotencia y el hecho de ver a la chica casi inconsciente hacía que las lágrimas no dejaran de salir de sus ojos.

\- ¡Ron! -reconoció la voz de su hermano, dándose cuenta por primera vez como Luna y Dean se dirigían hacia Harry, Ron sólo observó que el chico parecía estar llorando, dándole la espalda, aun así, su prioridad más grande era Hermione.

\- ¡Bill! -le respondió con la voz entrecortada, dejando por fin a sus piernas caer, cuidando que la cabeza de Hermione no chocara con el suelo-. ¡Bellatrix, ella…!

-Tus amigos me han explicado -interrumpió Bill, dándose cuenta de que, si Ron seguía hablando, comenzaría a sollozar.

Bill tomó a Hermione en brazos, aún seminconsciente, dando oportunidad a Ron de levantarse y correr hacia la casa.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos hacían en la Mansión Malfoy?! Si mamá se entera…

\- ¡Bill! -chilló Fleur, apareciendo por un pasillo con una bata en sus brazos-. No es el momento.

Su hermano recostó a Hermione en un sofá y Ron se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a ella, tomando su mano con ambas manos, temblando del miedo y la rabia.

\- ¡Oh, _poguecita_! -dijo Fleur, pasando su mano por la frente de la muchacha -¿ _dugante_ cuánto tiempo pasó?

-15 o 20 minutos -respondió Ron mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, sabiendo exactamente qué preguntaba.

-Se _pongrá_ mejor -afirmó Fleur con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pasando su mano por el cabello del pelirrojo intentando calmarlo, Ron afirmó, sin dejar de observar cuidadosamente cada parte de la cara de Hermione y frunciendo el ceño al ver cada herida que le había ocasionado el candelabro, esperando a que reaccionara-. Sólo _negcesita_ descanso.

-Los demás están tardando -dijo Bill-. Iré a ver qué pasa.

-Te acompaño -dijo Fleur, dejando la bata a un lado de Hermione y llevando consigo algunas pociones, por si se necesitaban.

Bill y Fleur dejaron la casa al mismo tiempo que Hermione comenzaba a reaccionar, Ron se apresuró a acercarse aún más a ella, acomodando su cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza posible para no lastimarla.

-¡Auch! -se quejó Hermione con un hilo de voz y Ron alejó sus manos con tanta rapidez que pareciera que la muchacha lo hubiera quemado.

-¡Lo lamento, perdón! -exclamó Ron, sintiendo una horrible sensación de culpa, aunque la separación de la chica fue momentánea, pues en cuestión de segundos volvió a tomar su mano de manera desesperada.

-No es tu culpa -dijo Hermione-, solo me duele todo -Ron afirmó con lentitud, mordiendo su labio para evitar echarse a llorar, pero le fue inevitable.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! -lloró, avergonzado y tembloroso-. D-debí hacer algo, ¡debí ser yo!

Hermione acercó su mano a la cara del pelirrojo, limpiando algunas lágrimas con lentitud, pero mucho cariño.

-Tú me salvaste, sí hiciste algo, Ron- le dijo con algunas lágrimas-. Si no fuera por ustedes, seguiría ahí, o tal vez ya no estaría viva. Tú me sacaste del candelabro, tú comenzaste la pelea. Tú me salvaste.

Ron la miró y Hermione forzó una bonita sonrisa que enterneció el corazón de Ron, tomó su mano de nuevo, asegurándose de que todo fuera real y ella estuviese ahí con él, a salvo y juntos. Sintió unas irremediables ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía.

-Te quiero mucho, Hermione -le dijo, apretando su mano con delicadeza, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa incluso más bonita.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ron.

-En verdad no conozco a nadie más valiente e inteligente como tú -le dijo con sinceridad-. Jamás hubiera podido mentir mientras pasaba… _eso._

-Tú eres muy inteligente, Ron -le dijo ella-. Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer si tú estuvieras en dónde yo estuve, sigo sin saber cómo salieron del sótano.

-Digamos que Colagusano nos hizo el favor…-murmuró el chico, evitando los detalles-. Debí ser yo en tu lugar, así tú no estarías sintiendo tanto dolor, no imagino lo que sentiste.

-No -respondió la chica rotundamente-. Yo nunca podría haber estado tan tranquila y racional como tú…

-¡Yo no estaba tranquilo! -exclamó el chico-. Estaba en un pánico constante.

-Y aún así fuiste brillante.

Ron sonrió un poco, sin embargo, su pequeño sentimiento de orgullo se vio opacado por un quejido más de dolor de Hermione, haciendo que Ron se volviera a concentrarse por completo en su bienestar.

-Te juro que la próxima vez que nos crucemos con Bellatrix…

-Ni lo pienses, Ron -le interrumpió la chica-. No quiero que nos volvamos a acercar a ningún mortifago por un tiempo.

Ron refunfuñó un par de cosas, pero rápidamente concordó. Pasó los siguientes minutos simplemente observando a Hermione descansar, manteniéndose a su lado como un perro guardián, asegurándose que estuviera cómoda y se estuviera mejorando.

-Deberías ir con Harry, Ron.

-No quiero dejarte sola.

-Me siento mejor y Fleur está aquí cerca.

-Hermione…

-Harry no ha vuelto, algo debió de haber pasado -Ron se quedó algo pensativo, pero estaba seguro de que se negaría y se quedaría ahí si no hubiese sido por la mirada que le dedicó Hermione, una mirada de reproche que le recordó muchísimo a cuando estaban en Hogwarts y él no había hecho un trabajo. Sonriendo levemente ante su regaño sin palabras, suspiró y se levantó. 

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo -se burló la chica, sonriendo y le contagió la sonrisa al chico, que se sentía aliviado de verla un poco más como ella misma.

Ron entonces se levantó, no sin antes darle un último apretón a la mano de la chica, la mencionada volvió a acomodarse, intentando ocultar la expresión de dolor en su rostro al moverse, Ron suspiró, pero decidió obedecer a Hermione, después de todo era verdad que ella siempre tenía razón.

Ese día fue uno de los peores de su vida, los sucesos de la Mansión Malfoy jamás desaparecerían de su cabeza, la muerte de Dobby y su procedente entierro fue un gran golpe para ellos y, sobre todo, el recuerdo que necesitaban acerca de los peligros que hasta ese momento habían podido evitar, a excepción de algunos encuentros desafortunados. Harry parecía completamente inmerso en la misión, yendo a cuestionar a Olivander y Griphook casi inmediatamente después del solemne entierro. Sabía que no era momento de relajarse, que al igual que Harry, debería estar única y exclusivamente concentrado en su siguiente paso pero, aun con eso, deseaba descansar y asegurarse que Hermione estuviese bien antes de siquiera pensar a dónde se dirigirían después, incluso si para Harry el descanso y el reagruparse no fuese una prioridad muy grande.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que subo algo a AO3, espero haberlo hecho bien. No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero me sirve como experimento para la pagina. Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste. Saludos!


End file.
